Fanmade Episodes
Episode Guide for Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids and some of the episodes with the summary. SERIES 1 Jan 4 - Mar 24 2000 The New Nanny (4 January 2000) Spolit brats Tristram and Candy bully their nannies, until the Animal Magic Nanny Agency sends a crocodile to sort them out. The Spaghetti Man (11 January 2000) Timothy won't eat his food. He's warned that if he continues to leave it, the Spaghetti Man will snatch him and turn him into pasta, which is exactly what happens! Death By Chocolate (18 January 2000) Serina always eating chocolates and she never gives them to Ellie. When she eats the last chocolate, turn into a Chocolate fly and Ellie kill her with a wasp! Grandmother's Footsteps (25 January 2000) Jolyon thinks that his grandmother was a ghost after he was hearing a ghost story. The truth that grandma was only a ghost that make him scared! The Wooden Hill (1 February 2000) Jack went to upstairs and he shocked that there are monsters in the room. A Tangled Web (8 February 2000) Nigel loves to torture spiders and never pay attention to his parents. Once the spider was on his chest and stuck, he was speechless and that's why he was getting wrong. The Princess's Clothes (15 February 2000) Felicity always gets fancy and nice clothes from her dad but when her mother got rid of it because felicity becomes a show off. her mother gets new clothes from a witch a small golden pair of cutters. and her mother forces her to wear them, she gets angry and locked herself in her room and cutted her clothes! in the end she had no clothes she had to wear a towel to school!! Burgerskip (22 February 2000) The story of a greedy fast-food shop owner, and how nature gets it's revenge. The Barber of Civil (29 February 2000) Two cheeky children find out the hard way about keeping a civil tongue in your head. The Chipper Chums Go Scrumping (7 March 2000) The fearless five having picnic and scrumping to the old man until they died by a cider. The History Lesson (14 March 2000) A dumb girl named Elizabeth who really hates history. She met a ghost named Penny who died in a fire many years ago. However, Eliza ends with the 150th place in the test while Penny was only a crazy lazy angel from heaven. Sweets (21 March 2000) Thomas Ratchet is badly behave for sweets when he was shopping with his family. Once he met an old man in a candy shop and he make him a mannequin candy for being a bad boy! Dr. Moribundus (28 March 2000) Last episode of the first series. Lorelei Lee fake sick and she always stay in school. When the doctor and nurse arrives, they give her No school Itis so she was never miss a school in the next day. SERIES 2 Sept 6 - Nov 29 2001 # The Childhood Snatcher (6 September 2001) a guy wants to be famous so he got married to someone who does not know and had a baby he taught the baby science and algebra. then he got what he wanted so a Childhood Snatcher took his child away! # Glued to the Telly (13 September 2001) Herbert is a telly kid of guy but when he gets IN the tv he become he favorite of his favorite chip! # The Broken Down Cottage (20 September 2001) a boy named Augustus Filin and Athur kept making phone pranks in a ghost cottage until they become ghost themselves!. # The Cat Burglar (27 September 2001) A woman who scams money off people tries to get a reward offered for a missing cat, only to meet a very nasty end. # Mr Peeler's Butterflies (4 October 2001) A boy tries every trick he can think of to put off going to bed, until a character from a Victorian poem materialises and makes sure that he never needs sleep again. # The Giant Who Grew Too Big for His Boots (11 October 2001) Huge Hugh is a huge giant who needs more space, but having more is never enough. He takes and takes until he is so big that he bursts! # Tag (18 October 2001) Terry was always steal anything and he body became ill! The judge gets angry at him for some reasons. Terry ends with an avoidance from stealing. # Prince Noman (25 October 2001) The king calls the guards in order to get the pleasant to be his wife. She birth an baby boy and the people let him leave. It happens, he's invisible. # Jack in a Box (1 November 2001) Jack is a very rude boy until he met a old man that has a dummy.Jack becomes a puppet with a zipp in his mouth. # The Litter Bug (8 November 2001) A story about a girl always litter the surroundings and she ended with a disaster, litter bugs. # Fat Boy with a Trumpet (15 November 2001) The gang always bullied the fat boy. The gang leader tries to steal his trumpet and play it; the thunder came that the trumpet shocked over him while blow. # An Elephant Never Forgets (22 November 2001) Two wealthy children want to pet an Elephant but parents disagree them. A delivery came and it is an elephant foot that it magic to give a wish. Once they ran out of wishes, they killed by falling three foot baby elephant from the stairs! # Well'ard Willard (29 November 2001) Last episode of Series 2/. A compulsive liar has his bluff called when he is asked for proof. SERIES 3 Dec 10 2002 - March 4 2002 # The Upset Stomach (10 December 2002) Ethel Turnip not enough food to eat. She want to have another but she has a pet stomach named Rover. It goes bigger that Ethel was squashed! # Knocked Down Ginger (17 December 2002) Ginger Pie was been prank to a person and kills with termites. # The Locked Door (24 December 2002) Isabel, an innocent young girl, unlocks the secret of what lies behind a locked door in the world's most haunted house. # Simon Sulk (30 December 2002) When Simon gets in a sulk, he locks himself in his bedroom. What he doesn't know is that there is a band of trolls who can open locked doors at will. # The Urban Fox (7 January 2003) Pierce and Tamara want to kill some foxes; Elvis the urban fox resorts to cunning disguises to avoid the hounds and horses of the urban hunt who chase him through the back gardens of Tooting. # When the Bed Bugs Bite (14 January 2003) A story of a boy who bites people. When he fell asleep, bed bugs appear to bit him and turn also into a bed bug. # Spoilsport (21 January 2003) A nameless girl spoils for her younger brother. The tooth fairy extracts revenge on a young girl who insists on spreading lies. # The Pie Man (28 January 2003) A boy is taught to stop sucking his thumb. # Head In the Clouds (4 February 2003) Brian loves to see the clouds above as he daydream. Now, his head is stuck forever in the box. # Dirty Bertie (11 February 2003) Bertie hates taking a bath, so that's why he was met by an alien for a replacement. # Crocodile Tears (18 February 2003) Gwendolyn Howling uses cry as a weapon that everything she want. The biggest tear was became a crocodile and eats her. # Little Fingers (25 February 2003) Daffid Thomas has the devil in his fingers. He cannot stop fiddling, until he is kidnapped by the Pizza Mafia who chop his little fingers off to raise a handsome ransom. # The Decomposition of Delia Dethabridge (4 March 2003) A genius student, Delia Dethabridge finds out what happens to characters when a story lies unfinished in a book. It true that characters became alive in real life. She was fainted and being dumb when in the test. She currently worked in a cheese factory for being failed! SERIES 4 2004 Sept 13 - 2004 Dec 6 # It's Only a Game Sport (13 September 2004) # Revenge of the Bogeyman (20 September 2004) # The People Potter (27 September 2004) # The Gas Man Cometh (4 October 2004) # Bunny Boy (11 October 2004) # Bessy O’Messy (18 October 2004) # Goblin Mountain (25 October 2004) # Superstitious Nonsense (1 November 2004) # Bogman (8 November 2004) # The Stick Men (15 November 2004) # Athlete's Foot (22 November 2004) # The Grass Monkey (29 November 2004) # The Top Hat (6 December 2004) A Grizzly New Year's Tales 2005 # The Crystal Eye (25 December 2004) SERIES 5 Jan 12 2006 - April 6 2006 # The Bugaboo Bear (12 January 2006) # The Butcher Boy (19 January 2006) # The Fruit Bat (26 January 2006) # Monty's Python (2 February 2006) # The Grub A Blub Blub (9 February 2006) # Wolf Child (16 February 2006) # The Weather Witch (23 February 2006) # Kiss and Make Up (2 March 2006) # William the Conkerer (9 March 2006) # Silence is Golden (16 March 2006) # Her Majesty's Moley (23 March 2006) # Puppet on a String (30 March 2006) # The Soul Stealer (6 April 2006) SERIES 6 April 7 - Jun 30 2007 # Jamie's School Dinners (7 April 2007) # Recyclops (14 April 2007) # The Clothes Pigs (21 April 2007) # Why Boys Make Better Burglers (28 April 2007) # The Watermelon Babies (5 May 2007) # eBoy (12 May 2007) # Nobby's Nightmare (19 May 2007) # The Dumb Klutzes (26 May 2007) # The Lobster's Scream (2 June 2007) # The Old Tailor Of Pelting Moor (9 June 2007) # Big Head (16 June 2007) # The Piranha Sisters (23 June 2007) # Tom Time (Last episode aired on ITV) (30 June 2007)